Handheld cases are used for any variety and number of purposes to protect electronic devices such as cameras, camcorders and other products from exposure to weather and other elements. These cases are also used to hold products such as flashlights, cell phones, global positioning systems (GPS), personal digital assistants (PDA's) portable radios and other similar handheld devices (herein collectively “electronic device”) These handheld cases are typically made of leather, nylon, or other fabrics which are resistant to wear yet provide protection from the elements. Certain cases also have the additional feature of providing a belt strap or other interconnection mechanism to attach the case to a user's belt or clothing. This feature prevents the case and associated electronic device from being inadvertently lost or stolen, yet allowing a user to have their hands free for other uses. One example of this type of case is a cell phone case manufactured and sold by McGuire-Nicholas which comprises a sheath or holster designed to receive the phone, and which is interconnected to a short, rigid metallic clip extending from the back of the sheath. Although the clip can be used on a belt, the carrying apparatus and enclosed electronic device cannot be supported in a stable upright position on a flat object such as a desk top. Further, the metallic clip is incapable of being reversibly bent to either support or hang the carrying case in any number of positions.
Another type of holder especially designed for a flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,542 for a “Flashlight Support Device”. This device allows a flashlight to be positioned in one of numerous different positions with four independently operated legs, yet is incapable of holding and securing other electronic devices within the rigid plastic sleeve. Further, the lower end of the plastic sleeve does not independently provide a stable base to secure an apparatus in a stable, upright position, nor provide a means for securing an electronic device to an exterior surface of the sleeve.
Thus, none of the existing prior art storage cases provide a means for supporting or hanging an electronic device in a preferred position of use, while otherwise allowing the electronic device to be stored in a secure position adjacent a user's body. For example, to access the key pad on a cellular phone or PDA, it is preferable to have the device supported in a secure upright position. A further problem exists with flashlights which can be utilized in a number of different ways if the beam of light can be oriented in a preferred direction. For example, when a user needs both hands to operate tools or other machinery, it is preferable to have some type of case which can be used to support or hang the flashlight, yet can also be secured adjacent a user's body during transportation.
Thus, a need exists for a carrying case which has a selectively adjustable support stand which allows the case to be oriented and positioned in a firm upright position or hung from an object to orient an electronic device in a preferred position of use. Additionally, a need exists for the support stand to be reversibly bendable in such a degree that it can be alternatively used as a belt clip or a support device with a plurality of positions of use.